Cold Morning
by Eiris Hales
Summary: It's incredibly cold and the hotel blankets aren't cutting it! What do Chris and Tina resort to next? Body warmth, of course. JerichoxOC Oneshot. For TJ Sparkles.


Title: Cold Morning  
Author: Eiris Hales  
Pairings: JerichoxOC  
Summary: It's incredibly cold and the hotel blankets aren't cutting it! What do Chris and Tina resort to next? Body warmth, of course.

* * *

The first month of autumn was annoying to adjust to. You're still in summer mode, shorts and tank tops, soaking up the sun, and then all of a sudden – that wonderful cold front has to come in.

They didn't have to be at the arena in town until at least noon to one o'clock, so they planned on sleeping in until then. Both of them were worn out and all they wanted to do was just stay in bed. But it wasn't for long until something snuck in and planned on waking both of them up. A cold feeling was creeping over the two of them as they were trying to sleep. It was like an icy feeling dancing on every part of their skin. It wasn't long till it eventually ended up waking them up and starting a very interesting morning.

Tina opened her sleepy eyes slowly to a tired and heavy stare at the ceiling. She felt the exhaustion from last night's show weigh heavily on her chest and head. Then she looked down at herself. The blankets were half way off her body, only covering her legs. Then peering over at her boyfriend Chris, who was lying next to her, she saw him completely engulfed in them. He was staying as warm as he could. She didn't blame him, it was freezing!

She covered up as quickly as possible and rolled over on her side to the nightstand. The alarm clock read 6:15AM. And as soon as she saw that, it hit her like a ton of bricks! Ugh, god! Was it really that early? And she was actually awake at this hour? Well, barely awake anyway…

Tina kept herself bundled up, but still the cold found a way to still get to her. It was irritating. She was definitely not liking this. She didn't like anything freezing what so ever. She was a southern girl; born and raised in the heat. And what happened to it? She missed the feeling of it. It was either she forgot to check her calendar to see when exactly autumn started or she didn't get the memo of when it was time to freeze her ass off.

The sound of a _Rush _ringtone began to play, bringing Tina to attention. Chris's phone was going off, but he didn't move. He was sound asleep, still in the same position as before. Tina lightly shook him. "Babe? Babe, someone's calling you."

The blond woke up. "Hmm…? Oh… thanks…" he rolled over to his nightstand and unhooked his iPhone from the charger. He didn't bother with the ID and just answered it. "Hello…?"

The speaker squawked with the sound of Adam's voice. _"Hey dude."_

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Chris replied, exhaustedly. Adam's tone didn't seem too different from his; only had a little more alertness to it. He'd probably been awake for a little bit now. But question was why was he up? What the hell did he want at this hour? As soon as Tina heard him too, she thought the exact same thing.

"_Do you think you can come down to the parking lot for a sec?" _the other Canadian requested.

"What for?" he asked him. "I'm trying to sleep."

"_I gotta go to the gas station." _Adam answered him. _"And I need you to help me fix something? It won't start."_

Chris sighed softly. "Yeah, I'll be down there soon."

"_Thanks, man."_

"Sure."

He hung up his phone and put it back down. And then that's when the temperature was getting to him too. He shivered as he was sitting up. "Ugh, Jesus, it's cold as hell…" He lied back down and got back under the covers. Tina did the same thing.

"What'd Adam want?" she asked him.

"Car trouble." Chris said, still shivering. "Damn it, I don't want to get up."

Tina chuckled as she slid herself over to him. "Come here, goofball."

She curled up next to him and shared some of her body warmth with him. Tina buried her face into his neck as he wrapped his large arms around her body. That was so much better.

"Now jeez, I thought you'd be used to this, Mister Canada." Tina teased him.

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed, playfully. "Doesn't mean I like it."

She kissed him. "Yeah, uh huh, feel better now?" She entangled her legs with him so he was more comfortable.

Chris smiled. "Mhmmm, definitely. Adam will just have to wait a bit.

**A/N: God, I wish it was autumn. This heat is pissing me off. I envy all you people up north right now. Jerks. (; Hope you liked it Tina. Figured I'd make you something. (:**


End file.
